Love that I can't understand
by AlcyD
Summary: This stories happen after ACC. There is OCxTifa and a bit CloudxAerith Non-romantic way. Cloud can't be honest to himself. He feel that the feeling he have in his heart only hurting him. So he sweep away his feeling along with the time. But can he stay like that forever? Love... Is something that you can't understand in short time.


**Hello! This is my first time ever making a fiction. Review a comments are lovely 3 ~**

**And I'm not fluent speaking english... So I'm really sorry if there is any wrong grammar *sob*  
**

**The timeline of this story is after FF VII Advent Children.**

**I recommended read the novel On the way to smile : Case of Tifa.  
**

**Because there is some theme that I put in there.  
**

**Hope you enjoy !  
**

**P.S : Sorry if the story suck. This story pop-up from my mind after watch ACC and read the novel. And I do this in couple hour.**

**And I'm writing this with listening to FF theme character song ~  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Love**

* * *

After that big incident in Midgar the gang separate again they leave for their own path. And promised that they will meet again, someday. Barret too leaving the bar to visited the old man for his old business. So Barret entrusted Marlene to both of them, again.

Tifa looked like happy that they can life like family like before. Even so Tifa sometime scare if her feeling will take over her and destroyed all that she had now. Tifa always love and support him, Even so she know that she doesn't good enough for him. She is not like Aerith who willing to give her life for our world. But Tifa still can't forget about her feeling towards Cloud. Even after several year from her first met with him. Tifa fall in love more with him.

Someday a customer came to Seventh Heaven to get a drink. After that day the same costumer come every day to the bar. One day he introduced himself to Tifa. He said that he was an ex-SOLDIER and now he was an adventure that visited every town in the world. And he told her that he fall in love with her at first sign. That explains why he always comes to visit Seventh Heaven every day. He is a good looking guy and looked like nice and caring. He seemed love kids too, because when he visited the bar he always spent time to playing with Marlene.

Marlene seems to like him too. Marlene called him, Ren for short from Renold. He has same blue eyes like Cloud but surprising. He and Cloud had really different personality. Ren is more gentle and sociable than Cloud. Even though seeing him in Tifa eyes make her remember about Cloud. Cloud has gone for five days because his delivery job. Tifa often give Cloud a call but he never answered it.

Two day later Cloud came back to the bar from his job. He found Tifa, Marlene and Denzel talking to a costumer. They laugh and smile, they looked like in fun. Cloud never saw Tifa laugh so happily like that after that incident. Cloud only stare at them in front of the door and didn't come in. He stare at them for a while and Marlene notice Cloud watching them. After that she and Denzel run off to Cloud to give him a hug. They seems really miss him.

"Is that guy are you talking about? Cloud isn't it? His name"

"Yeah… He is"

"Hmm… He seems like a nice guy"

Tifa chuckle after hearing Ren words. "Of course he is. He was the finest men I ever met"

"It's that so…"

After talking to Tifa. Ren come near to Cloud and the kids. Cloud seems didn't like him. It's been seen by the way he looked at Ren.

"Ah, nice to meet you. I am Renold, You must be Cloud right? Tifa told a lot about you…"

"Yeah"

"You really quiet like Tifa said. I heard you open delivery service isn't it? It's a tough job…"

Ren seems remembered something that really important.

"Ah, I just remember that I have something to do today. Sorry that I can stay for little longer. I see you tomorrow Tifa, Marline, Denzel and Cloud too". He smiled then waved to them and goes outside.

After Ren go, the kids go to upstairs to play. Tifa and Cloud just silent for a while. At the end Tifa the first one who started the conversation.

"How's your job?"

"It's fine…"

"Want a drink?"

"Yeah"

Cloud sit down and Tifa pouring a drink for him. Cloud seems like not in great mood.

"What's wrong?"

"No, it's just…"

"What it is? Please tell me"

"Who is that guy?"

"He is Renold an ex-SOLDIER like you… But now he is an adventure"

"Why do you and the kids so close to him?"

"Why? He is a good guy and he is a regular customer here"

"I don't like him…"

"Because he is an ex-SOLDIER?"

Cloud didn't answer and just go away to his room. Tifa just see him go away. She seems a bit hurt.

The next day that guy come again and Cloud just go away to the church. That church is the place where he meets his dearest friend. Maybe Cloud misses her, that's why he visits the church sometime when he didn't have job.

Cloud just sit on the ground and stare at the blade that he put on there with the flower. Hearing someone coming from the church door he stands up and surprised. He found Denzel the one who coming to the church. Denzel come near to the Cloud and seem like he is like have something that he want to ask. They both sit down on the ground.

"Cloud… Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"How to get attention from someone that you like?"

Cloud silent for a while.

"I… I can't even be honest to someone that I like… I always run and act like nothing happened... Maybe I'm to scare of my own feeling… Sorry I can't help"

"No… It's okay. Its surprising popular guy like Cloud can have love problem too!"

"Yeah"

"I heard this morning Ren talking about take Tifa going away to adventure with him"

"Ren? That guy who I meet yesterday?"

"Yes, even so it would be sad if she really go… But its Tifa own choice to go or not"

Both of them silent for while. And then Denzel stares at Cloud.

"If Tifa really gone. Do you will leave us too Cloud?"

"Of course not"

"I'm glad then, that guy seems really like Tifa. I wonder if Tifa like him well"

Cloud just silent and didn't say anything. After that he takes Denzel to home. On the night after the bar closed Cloud sit on when Tifa cleaned the glass.

"I heard you are going away with Ren"

"Oh… Yeah, he is so crazy asking that thing. No way, I will go away with him and leaving the kids alone. Even I already reject him he still await me for changing my mind"

"It's okay…"

"What it is?"

"It's okay if you go away… I can take care the kids and bar… I'll stop the delivered business for while until you came back"

"What are you saying…?"

"You… That guy likes you right? You will be happy with him… And you don't need to feel burden to me anymore"

Tifa just quiet and looked down.

"It's that what you wanted? Ok then…" Tifa smiled she is about to cry.

Tifa didn't say anything afterward. She just goes to her room leaving Cloud alone in the bar. Cloud remembers something. Tifa word that she told to him when he was asleep _'Do you love me?'_ Those words always come up to his mind. On that time he only pretends to sleep and didn't answer Tifa question. After that Cloud just go went to his bed.

The next morning, Cloud being disturbed by sound of knocked from his door. He opened the door and saw Marlene crying in front of the door.

"You are mean!"

"Huh?" Cloud looked like confused seeing Marlene crying like that.

Then Marlene come near and attacks Cloud.

"Meanie! meanie! meanie person!" Cried Marlene.

Cloud just hug and comfort her. After she calm down Cloud ask her.

"What is wrong?"

"Tifa go away because of you! I heard you are talking something mean to her yesterday. You are mean! Tifa always love you for long time ago but you say something cruel to her"

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry too…"

"So Tifa already go away?"

"She is already gone when I woke up. But she leaves a letter for me and Denzel. She said that she need time to be alone for while"

"It's that so…"

After that Cloud go down to the bar and sit on there. He remembered it again, Tifa word _'Do you love me?'_


End file.
